Automated machining centers, often employing numerically controlled milling machines, lathes, or similar specialty machine tools such as gear grinding machines and the like, have come into widespread use to perform primary operations on workpieces. The parts produced by these machining centers often require secondary operations, such as the inspection of the parts for proper completion of the primary operation, cleaning the part by washing or the like, or the performance of additional machining operations. In present practice, these primarily machined parts are unloaded from the machining center and delivered to a separated machine for the performance of the necessary secondary operations. Often several secondary operations must each be performed in different machines and the part must further be transported between these machines. This multistage processing is often time consuming, requires substantial manual labor, and is wasteful of shop space.